Of Fur and Feathers
by Emberwillow14
Summary: cross-over between max ride and twilight...FAX! NudgexJacob! IggyxOC! R&R plz! what happens when the flock land in La Push? and there's a new vampire? what happense when young love blooms in rainy forks? read to find out!rewritten!
1. la push

**A/N ok...i know many of you have started to read this story and have seen that i stopped writing...well i decided that my first time writing it sucked eggs, so i've decided to rewrite it...it shouldn't take me very long, and it should be better than the first time. Max, Fang, and Iggy are 19, Nudge is 16, Gazzy is 11, Angel is 9...please review so i know if this one is better than the first...and don't read on...i'm gonna change all the chapters! thanks so much!**

**ember :)**

**Max POV**

"Maaaaaaaaxxxxx! I'm tired. Can we go down and stop and rest because we've been flying all day and look! There's a town down there! And they have a beautiful beach and it would be just great if you let us stop and PLEASE!"

"Sure, Nudge. Let's head down."

Fang flew up beside me.

"Max, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah…Jeb told me it was safe." Ok…lie…but I was _really_ tired.

"Ok…but if we run into trouble it's all your fault." And he flew away.

"Yeah…no pressure or anything." I muttered under my breath. Fang's just lovely that way.

--

We flew down and landed on the beach, right in front of a clump of trees. We were about a mile or so from town, and I was about to tell the flock to head on into town when I heard a rustle of leaves behind me.

"Who's there?" I called in my most convincing tone.

"Max, what's the matter?" Fang asked me with a look on his face like he thought I was going crazy.

"I don't know Fang...just thought I heard something." All of a sudden four big-well, HUGE-hairy things jumped out of the forest. They looked like over-grown dogs, and I didn't feel like sticking around to find out if they were friendly or not. "Flock! U and A!'

We all jumped in the air, but a sharp cry from below made me stop and look down. One of those things had Nudge's foot in its teeth, no WAY was that _thing_ going to hurt my flock! I flew down and started attacking the thing holding Nudge. Before I could do some _real_ damage, another jumped on me and held me down…I think the only thing that kept Fang from tearing it apart was the fact that its fangs were at my neck.

I heard a rustling and someone stepped out of the trees.

"Are you friend or foe?" I couldn't see who asked, but I really wasn't in a position to say anything at the moment.

"We aren't here to fight…just to rest." I heard Fang say.

"Get up! Go morph back. And don't come back till you're decent." It was the same guy that had spoken before. I wondered what he meant by "morph".

The thing got off me and went into the forest. As soon as it was gone Fang flew up to me and pulled me into his chest.

"Are you ok? Because I swear-"I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Fang. I'm fine." I wanted to make sure he knew this.

"Um…can anyone explain to me what happened?" Iggy was silent…I mused Angel was telling him…then he said "Oh. Nudge? Are you ok?" he sounded slightly frantic. She was really a little sister to him, and they were really close, Nudge and Iggy, that is.

"It hurt my ankle…but I'll survive." she sounded alright.

"Can you walk?" I asked her

"No." she sounded helpless. I'm sure Iggy heard it too, because he swooped down and picked her up.

"Alright flock! You can come down now…but be on guard!" Fang let me go, but still stood protectively by my side after speaking.

"My name is Sam. I am the leader of the La Push pack. What are you and what is your intention for being here?" I looked over at the guy who had spoken. He was tall and well built, but I still didn't know if I could trust him. _Angel. _I asked her in my mind. _**Yes? **__Can we trust them? __**They're thoughts aren't entirely hostile, but I don't know…lets play it safe. **_I was so proud of her, I've taught her well.

"I'm Max. We're just here for some rest; we've been traveling all day, and are very tired." I tried to shy away from his first question, but I think he picked up on it.

"And what exactly are you?" Sam asked me.

"That's for me to know. I don't exactly trust you after you attacked us."

"We **will **find out." He said as the four dogs that had attacked us came out of the forest, only this time they were human. They had olive colored skin and dark hair. Now, if I was any other girl, and I had never seen Fang without his shirt on, I probably would be fawning over the fact that they were shirtless and ripped…but I'm not, and I have, and let me tell you…_ nothing_ compares to seeing Fang shirtless.

"Don't you ever try to hurt any member of this flock again or I will rip your throat out." Well! Isn't that a pleasant conversation starter? Gotta love Fang.

"Well well well. That seems like an awfully big threat, for someone so small."

It was one of the taller ones that said that. He was bigger, and you could tell he was dangerous.

"Doesn't matter. I could still kick your sorry little-"Fang was just digging himself into a hole that he'd never get out of without my help.

"Fang Ride! Don't you even finish that sentence!" that's right…I can be a brat when I want to. That's why I'm the leader. Authority…that's what it's all about!

"Come now. Let's all go back to town…you can either walk there yourselves or we can take you by force." Sam said. I still didn't trust him, or the things with him, whatever they were, but we had no other choice. I didn't feel like being dragged anywhere.

We started walking back. Sam one leading that way, with two of the other ones on the sides of us and two in the back of our little group. I felt boxed in, but took comfort in the fact that we could do an up and away if we needed to. Fang came to walk beside where I was in the back of our group, right in front of the wolf-things, and after seeing a mutt-thing looking at me hungrily, put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't like this." He said into my ear, his lips brushing it in the way that made a shiver run down my spine.

"Neither do I, but we don't have any other choice." I whispered, afraid my voice would betray the rush of emotion he caused whenever he was near me. His arm around me constricted, pulling me closer so that my back was firmly pressed to his chest. He leaned down to my neck. I think I heard him mutter something about hurting anyone that tried to hurt me, but then he started to kiss my neck and all train of thought flew out of my head. The flock knew we were together, but we knew it was weird for them to see us kissing each other, so we tried our best not to show emotion around them. In daylight, I was in charge, and Fang was second in control…but at night when the flock was asleep, well, what can I say? I can't be the alpha wolf _all _the time…

"Come in here." I was so distracted I didn't even realize where we were. I saw Iggy put Nudge down, and noticed there was a garage in the back of the house we were in front of, but was distracted by a sudden movement in the house. As we headed towards the front door, someone stepped out of it, someone huge. When he stepped into the light I could see he was like the others, only he had this look on his face…_**Max? **__yes Angel? __**What does ecstasy mean? **__Where did you hear that?_ She pointed to the person that had just stepped out of the house. "In his mind." She said.

OH **HELL **NO!

**ok...how was it? better than the first time? i hope so! review please!**

**ember**


	2. Imprint

**A/N ok, i'm back! i hope you like this chapter, cause i worke very hard on it. if any of you have any ideas for this story feel free to tell me. thanks so much!**

**ember**

**Max POV**

The boy, whoever he was, was standing in front of the doorway, the light outlining him, so that I couldn't see him very clearly. He started to walk towards us, never taking his eyes off Nudge. I walked over to Nudge and stood in front of her, Fang coming to stand by my side, challenging that boy to make any sudden moves.

He stopped right in front of me and spoke. "Hi, my name is Jacob. Could I please talk to the girl behind you?" he sounded sweet, but in my line of work I've learned that looks can be deceiving.

"No." I put as much acid into my voice as I could as I stood with my arms crossed in front of my chest, Fang in a similar position.

"Max, its ok, I'll be fine." Nudge said behind me. I just stood there, glaring at the boy. _Angel. __**Yes, Max? **__What's he thinking about? __**Nudge, and about how he would do anything for her.**__ Ok, do you think it's safe to let him see her? __**I don't know. I don't hear any thoughts of hurting her, but you can never be too sure. **_I felt so bad for Angel; she's growing up in fear of her own shadow and everyone around her. _Thanks baby. __**Mmhmm.**_

I looked at Fang and raised my eyebrow, our sign for what do you think? He tilted his head to the side slightly, so that only I could see, our sign for I think it's ok. I stepped aside and motioned to Fang to do the same. He did so and the boy, Jacob walked up to stand in front of her, a small smile playing at his lips. Nudge looked at him and smiled shyly. He held his hand out to her and she took it.

When Nudge reached out to shake his hand, it was like a jolt of electricity went through her. I looked worriedly at her when her body shook slightly, but she just stood looking up at Jacob. _Angel, what's going on? __**Max? I think they're in love. Joy is spreading through Nudge, and Jacob, well, all he sees in his mind is Nudge, that's all I'm getting from him. It's really weird, but I don't think he will hurt her. I read the other's minds too, and they were thinking something about imprinting…what is that? **__I'm not sure, but I'll find out. Thanks honey._

"Sam? Do you care to explain why Nudge and Jacob are suddenly in love? And why he can't think of anything but her? And what is imprinting?" I asked with concern. It was very interesting, but I wanted to know exactly what was going on before I got into anything, let alone before Jacob started getting into it with Nudge.

"Let us go inside. I'll tell you everything in there, for I see that Jacob will tell our secret soon enough." Sam led us inside the house. We went into a sitting area with not quite enough seats. I sat next to Fang on the couch with Iggy on my left and Fang on my right, Angel and Gazzy sat on the floor in front of us, the 'pack' spread out to sit in various chairs and seats, and Nudge sat on Jacob's lap. I wasn't very happy with that, but before I had a chance to voice my concern, Sam spoke.

"Let us start from the beginning…" and Sam told us all about how he and the rest of the pack are werewolves, and how they fight vampires, about everything really. I don't have time to tell you the whole story; it would take far too long. Just know that they are good guys and are **not **from the school or have anything to do with it…I had Angel check to make sure. He told us that imprinting was when a wolf found the person he was meant to be with, and the wolf would do anything to help and protect the girl/guy that he/she imprinted on.

"Now, I'm sure you are all tired. There is room here if you would like to stay here, or we can take you to forks, which is the closest place to have a hotel. Whichever you choose we will be fine with your decision, but know this, now that Jacob has imprinted on your friend Nudge, he will want to be with her forever. You may have a hard time separating them."

I looked at Fang. _Angel, ask the flock what they want to do._ My mind was quiet while she got their answers. Then…_**they want to stay here. **__Ok, thanks. _

"We would like to stay here please." I told Sam. I'm wasn't sure if that was best, but it was the least I could do for the flock.

"Ok then. Jacob, I presume you would like to share your room with Nudge?" Jacob looked at Nudge and she smiled, unable to contain the joy she felt, and nodded her head yes. "Max, you may split up the rest of the flock in whichever way you like." I nodded me head.

"Ok, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel, you will be sharing a room, and Fang and I will sleep on the floor. We will be right here if you need us. Nudge, you may share with Jacob, but nothing better go on with the two of you. Nudge is still only sixteen, Jacob, and I'm trusting you with her. You had better not toy with her tonight, and I better not hear anything coming from your room."

They all nodded their heads and went off to find their rooms. The pack left also; with only Jacob staying, I mused this was his house.

"Do you want the couch?" I asked Fang once everyone was gone out of the room.

He just smiled and pulled me to him, and I had gotten up off of the couch. I landed on his lap at an awkward angle. I looked up at him and he just smiled down at me. I turned around in his lap so that I was straddling him, my hands on either side of his head on the couch cushions.

"Oh no you don't." Fang said, and he shifted so that he was in my position and I in his, with my back to the cushions. He kissed my neck and he moved so that I was lying on the couch with him on top of me.

I pulled his face up to mine and he started kissing my lips. I felt his tongue skim across my lower lip and opened my mouth a fraction of an inch. This opening, however, was all he needed.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and started exploring, pushing my tongue out of the way so that he had control over my mouth. Fang is stronger than me, and if he wants me to do something, or not do something, he's able to control me.

I sank into the couch and let Fang take complete control over my body.


	3. I love you

**ok, here's another chapter that i have written! be aware, this was written before Breaking Dawn, so Jacob didn't imprint on Renesme because she was never born. sorry if you're a Renesme fan, but i just can't incorporate her into this fanfic, sorry! please review!**

**ember :)**

**Nudge POV**

Jacob. Oh, I've only just met him and his name sends shivers up my spine. Why though? I can't explain it, but it seems like we were made for each other. As he carried me to his bedroom I traced the outline of his jaw, memorizing every last bit of it. When we got to his room he set me on the bed and sat across from me.

I turned to him and pulled my feet Indian style, taking his hand in mine.

"So…." I said.

"This is….wonderful." Jacob whispered.

"What is?"

"This," he gestured around the room, "being here with you."

"I looked down. "Yeah, like I'm sure _I'm_ the wonderful one."

He cupped a hand under my chin and raised it till I was looking at him, which means my head was tilted back, looking up at him because he was so tall. "Nudge, my love, _you_ are the most wonderful, spectacular, beautiful thing in this world, and nothing you can say will make me doubt it."

"Do you mean it?"

He moved in closer so that his lips were almost touching mine. "Of course."

Then he smiled and closed the gap between us, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I parted my lips and felt the warmth of his tongue, which he told me was a comfortable 108.9 degrees, fill my mouth and seep through every pore in my body. I was vaguely aware of the fact that he was above me and that I was lying on the bed, but I wasn't really focusing on that.

Jacob hand was gently sliding my shirt up, but only above my belly-button. He started tracing gentle circles on the skin around my belly-button, and it sent shivers down my spine. He smiled and pulled back, looking me in the eye.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you Nudge, now you should go to sleep. It's getting late, and tomorrow I want to introduce you and the flock to my other friends, the Cullens."

"Ok." I turned to him and pressed my body into his, snuggling up to him. He traced designs into my lower back, and soon I was fast asleep.


	4. A Fax Filled Night

**Ok, here's some fax for you! I'm sorry this chapter and the last were so short. the rest will probably be just as short, but I'll be updating more often, hopefully, so i hope you don't hate me :) review!**

**ember :)**

**Fang POV**

Finally, Max and I were alone. I pulled her onto my lap and started kissing her everywhere. Have I ever told you how much I love kissing Max? If I could spend my whole life kissing her I'd be happy.

She pulled back for air and looked into my eyes.

"Fang, how do you feel about Nudge and Jacob?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. It's very odd that they would fall in love, don't you think?" I replied.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. We should keep an eye on them, just to make sure they don't do anything we wouldn't do." She giggled and smiled at me.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't let it get that far, because you know what I'd like to do to you." I grinned evilly at her and pushed her onto the sofa.

"Fang, you can't talk like that when other people can hear!" she said, but I saw in her eyes that she liked it.

Ignoring her last statement I leaned down to her neck and sucked on her pulse point. I heard her moan and felt her hands as they moved to grab at strands of my hair.

I moved slowly up her neck, kissing and licking and biting till I was at her lips. She opened her mouth and I gladly molded mine around hers, my tongue dancing around hers. She moaned into my mouth, and moved her hands down my back.

I pulled away from her lips and traced her jaw while she caught her breath.

"Fang, we can't do this now. For one, we're on a couch in another person's home, and for two, there are other people in this house."

"Well then, you can go to sleep." And I shifted off of her and laid down behind her, kissing her neck and tracing designs on her bare arms.

"Night Fang." She whispered sleepily.

"Goodnight, my angel."


	5. For the better

**Ok, so I woke up today with inspiration. I'm really starting to love this story, now that I'm getting into it, so here's the next update…and I really can't thank all of you who reviewed enough. It gives me so much motivation and makes me so happy to see reviews in my inbox. So hopefully this will answer some of your questions. Yes, Bella and Edward are married, yes Bella is a vampire, but no, she never had a kid. I think that's all! REVIEW!**

**Nudge POV**

We waited all of two seconds before the door was opened by a beautiful brunette girl. I swear I have never met anyone that looked like that. She smiled a dazzling smile at us, and invited us inside their massively huge, expensive-looking house. Inside was even more beautiful than out. It was HUGE, but that's the only way I can even begin to explain how it looked. Trust me when I say, if you were here you'd know what I'm talking about.

"Hi! I'm Bella." The brunette who answered the door said. I noticed there were other people standing behind her, all of them looked as gorgeous as she did. Then they began to introduce themselves.

"Hello. I am Edward, Bella's husband." Said a tall bronze haired cutie, but he had no comparison to my Jacob.

"Hey! I'm Emmett!" said a tall man who looked remarkably like a bear. I heard Edward laugh and looked at him funny.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Sorry. I can read minds, and your bear comment was quite funny." He replied. So, mind reader huh? Interesting.

"So do any of the others have any special abilities we should be warned of?" Max asked.

"Well," Bella said, "I'm a telepath. And I can carry on conversations with people in their minds."

"I'm an empath. The names Jasper, by the way," said a blond boy standing next to a pixy-like girl.

"I'm Alice! And I can see the future," said the girl standing next to Jasper.

"I'm Rosalie," said the girl standing next to Emmett.

"Hi. I'm Wendy. I'm new here, but I can run electric currents through, around, and even outside of my body," said a girl who was standing alone, but she was looking at Iggy strangely.

"I'm Esme," said a woman who clearly was the mother in this family. She had brown hair and was standing next to a man with blond hair.

"And I am Carlisile," the man next to Esme said.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet someone very dear to me now. This is Nudge," Jacob said, and it seemed like he was talking to Bella the most.

"Hi. Um, I'm Nudge. I can attract metal and talk a long time," I said. What else was I supposed to say?

"Nudge, you can tell them about the wings, it's ok, they're not going to hurt you or your flock, and they won't tell anyone. Trust me," Jacob said.

"Well, then let me introduce myself. I'm Max, nice to meet you, and I'm the leader of the flock. I can fly super fast. Thank you, thank you, hold the applause," Max said.

"Oh, c'mon, you can't be serious," Emmett said.

"Oh, but I am," Max said, and spread out her wings. Everyone looked shocked except Alice and Edward.

"Ok, so you do have wings, do all of you have them?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah. Hi, I'm Iggy, and I'm blind. But I see better than most people ever do in their lifetime. I hear things better, and have an uncanny ability to make bombs and hide them in places where Max won't find them," Iggy said. Angel whispered something in his ear and his face turned bright red. I saw Wendy look down embarrassed, and Alice and Bella giggled.

"Hi. I'm Fang," Fang said. As usual, Mr. No Emotion wasn't' going to explain his 'special abilities', of course.

"He can hide his emotions and when he sits still he can blend into his surroundings," I said.

"He can also make Max weak in the knees. Hey, I'm Gazzy, and don't ask, you don't want to know. I can also make bombs, and I can imitate voices exactly. 'I'm Rosalie.'" Gazzy said, imitating Rosalie's voice. I saw Max go to strangle him, but Fang held her back.

"I'm Angel! I can breathe underwater, read minds, control minds, and lots of other things!" Angel said.

"Well, cool! You guys are awesome! Carlisile, can we get to know them, _please?_" Emmett asked. More like a big cub! He's so funny! All he wants to do is play! Edward chuckled again and I took a moment to glare at him.

"Sorry, but your mind is just so funny to listen to." Well let's see if he enjoys me thinking of Jacob. I thought of how strong he is, then of the feel of his arms around me, and his warms lips against mine, the feel of his hot tongue wrapping itself slowly around mine-

"Ok! Enough already! I get it; I won't read your mind anymore!" Edward yelled at me. I smiled a smug smile and Jacob looked at me funny. I just smiled at him politely and looked around me again.

Fang and Jasper were talking quietly, and it looked like they really hit it off. Rosalie, Alice and Bella were talking to Max, and it looked like they were getting along, but from what Jacob told me Rosalie could be quite the bitch if she wanted to, but I wasn't worried about Max, no, I was worried about Rosalie. I'm sure the lot of them were talking about girlie things, or about fighting, but I didn't feel like going over there.

Angel and Edward were talking, and Edward seemed to be loving the fact that Angel could read minds too. He finally had someone to talk to that understood what he was talking about. Gazzy and Emmett were playing around, wrestling on the floor, but I knew Emmett was holding back because he didn't want to hurt him.

That left Iggy and Wendy, for Carlisile and Esme were sitting on the couch watching everything going on around them, but I didn't see either of them. I looked around me one more time and saw Iggy sitting in 

the corner, talking quietly to Wendy. She was smiling and giggling, and from the look on Iggy's face, I could tell he was enjoying it immensely.

"Wow. Look at everyone. They're getting along so well! I never expected something like this to happen!" I gushed at Jacob.

"I know, but it's all for the better, right?"

"Most certainly."

**So? Like it? Love it? REVIEW IT!**


	6. SLEEPOVER!

**Hi guys! ok, so this is like the longest chapter ever written by me. i hope you like it...i got inspiration and was a little hyper, so sorry if this seems OOC. i tried to use the most hyper people. i'm so excited for this chater and the next! and i really love this story now! so here's the next chapter...sorry for the cliffy! REVIEW!**

**ember :)**

**Alice POV**

I so love the flock! They're awesome! Everything I saw in my visions came true, well, the parts that didn't involve Jacob, and I just know Iggy and Wendy are going to hit it off. Oh! I know! Let's have a sleepover so we can spend more time together!

"Carlisile! Esme! Can we have a sleepover tonight? _Please?!_" I asked Carlisile, bouncing off the walls. Everyone was looking at me now, and I could hear them laughing.

"Sure! OH! That means we need pizza and ice cream! I'll go get it right now!" Esme said.

"Esme, it's only 1 o'clock. You can wait a little while," Edward said.

"Well, I don't know, if you're planning on getting frozen pizza's you'll have to start them now, we need a lot of food," Max said.

"I'll go with you!" I shouted, practically bouncing off the walls. This will be so much fun!

We went to the store and got 16 pizzas. Hopefully that would be enough. Plus we got one tub of chocolate and one tube of vanilla, plus one gallon tub of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream, not to mention chocolate and strawberry syrup, sprinkles, chocolate chips, whipped cream, bananas and an ice cream scoop, but that's just for tonight. We got pancake mix, blue berries, raspberries, strawberries, syrup, bread, eggs, milk, bacon, sausage, orange juice, powdered sugar, butter, and cherries. Oh! I'm so excited!

We got home at around 1:30 and I helped Esme start to cook the pizzas and heard the flock and everyone playing games and having fun. By the time the pizzas were done it was 5 o'clock and the flock and Jacob were famished. We set out the pizzas on the table and called the partier's in for some food. Let me tell you, I have never seen anyone devour food as quickly as the flock did. Even Jacob had a hard time keeping up. When they were finished we had two and a half pizzas left over, so I wrapped them up and put them in the refrigerator for later.

"Ok, guys. We have ice cream, chocolate and strawberry syrup, bananas, sprinkles and chocolate chips. You can make your own sundae if you want, have at it," I said, then stepped aside so they could see all the food we set up on the counter for them. It was set up in an assembly line, with bowls on the far left side, then the ice cream, each with its own scoop, then the syrups, next the sprinkles and chocolate chips, and finally the bananas, whipped cream, and cherries. The napkins were at the very end.

**Angel's POV**

Oh. My. Celeste. I have never seen so much junk food in my life. I'm in heaven! I let out a small scream of joy and ran at the counter, but of course I was too short to reach, even though I'm nine years old. Edward laughed and came up behind me and picked me up, holding me so that I could tell him what I wanted and he could get it for me. I got three scoops of chocolate ice cream in my pink bowl, chocolate syrup, sprinkles and chocolate chips, a lot of whipped cream and a cherry on top. Edward grabbed me a napkin and sat me down at the table next to Gazzy. Gazzy had four scoops of strawberry ice cream, strawberry syrup, sprinkles, bananas, whipped cream and a cherry on top. The other's sundaes looked somewhat to that effect; Max's being the biggest and the chocolatiest. She was sitting next to Fang, and looked like she was having fun. I saw Fang take a scoop of his whipped cream on his index finger and plopped it right on Max's nose. We all laughed so loud and Gazzy almost fell out of his seat.

Iggy kept thinking about Wendy, and humored him and sent him a mental picture of Wendy. He looked over to where I sat and smiled at me.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"You're welcome," I replied.

When we got done with our sundaes all our faces were messy. Max and I both had chocolate all over our faces, and the other's faces looked like that to some extent. We all laughed at each other and cleaned up our faces.

"OK! GIRLS IN MY ROOM! BOYS IN EDWARD'S ROOM! NOW!" Alice yelled. No one scared me more than Alice did.

We broke into our groups and followed our respective leaders to their room. What we were going to do was beyond me.

**Alice POV**

"Ok ladies. Time for girl boot camp! We're going to have the time of our lives tonight, then we're going to meet up with the boys for a little truth or dare! Doesn't that sound fun?!" I gushed.

They all looked at me like I was crazy and I just laughed.

"Ok, now I'm scared," Max said. Poor, poor child. Maybe she'll learn. Then again, nope, she won't. I love my visions.

"It's ok, here's what we're going to do before we meet up with the boys. We're going to do make-overs!" Rose said. "Let's get started!"

"Who wants to go first?" Wendy asked.

"How about Nudge, seeing as how she's in love with Jacob, and he's in the next room. Rose, do you think we have anything that our Nudge here could wear?" I asked Rose.

"I'm sure I could find something." She replied, and ran off to her closet. Two minutes later she came back with a black v-neck sweater with long sleeves that ran past her wrist but had a slit in the sides going from about two inches off the wrist to the edge of the seam (**does that make sense?**). She also had a pair of short denim shorts, dark blue, with three buttons instead of a button and zipper.

We highlighted her eyes with a smoky eyed look, put clear mascara and black eye-liner on, and a light pink gloss to highlight her lips. All-in-all she looked hot!

Next we worked on Max. Rose found a fire-red dress in Bella's closet (where she got that I have no idea). The dress went down about mid-thigh on Max, and the straps were off to the side. She put it on, and we put on her red lipstick, black extra volume mascara, dark red eye-liner, and bright red eye shadow. Once Fang gets a load of her he's gonna flip, I should know.

This continued until it was just Angel left. I found her a cute little summer dress that had sunflowers all over a white background. We put glitter all over her face and a light gloss on her lips. She looked so cute!

When we were all finished, we looked like a dream. I had on an off-white jacked that cut off just above my belly button and had a pleated white and green tennis skirt on. Bella had on a dark blue miniskirt and blue velvet tube top.

Wendy had on a light blue v-neck and short shorts. Rose's dress looked like it should be illegal. It was a black strapless that hugged so close to her body only she could pull it off. It went down just far enough to be legal and just short enough to be dangerous.

We were all ready to go meet up with the boys, so I had Bella talk to Edward and see if they were ready. She said they were already down there, and that they were waiting for us. We started down the stairs, Angel first, then Nudge, next Max, and then the vampires, with Wendy leading followed by Bella, then Rose. I was bringing up the rear.

**Iggy's POV**

Alice scares me, I swear. She even scares Emmett, which surprises me. And yes, I have seen what he looks like. When we were eating our ice cream Angel sent me mental images of what they all looked like. They were beautiful, especially Wendy. I had spent my whole time here talking to her, and I never got tired of it. I could tell she was beautiful just from listening to her talk, the mental image just confirmed my thoughts.

We spent the time in Edward's room just hanging out, like guys do. Edward had a big screen TV (So I'm told) and the rest of them played video games while I sat and listened to them bicker and yell at each other. Jasper came and sat down next to me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"What's up? I think you know," I looked at him funny.

"Iggy, the emotions coming off of you makes me want to go and jump Alice. I know you like Wendy, and I want you to know that she likes you too. But she's had a hard time, and I don't know if she's ready to trust guys anymore." I felt waves of empathy and understanding roll off of Jasper.

"Ok. Yeah, I get it. And I'm sorry, I'll try to keep my feelings a little more controlled, and PG." and I laughed, and he laughed, and then we had everybody laughing. The Edward told us it was time to go downstairs and meet the girls.

"Finally!" Gazzy said impersonating Rose's voice, and we all laughed as we walked down the stairs.

We sat down in a circle on the rug in the large living room and looked expectantly up at the stairs, well; I just turned my head that way and waited to hear footsteps. Not five minutes later Edward told us the girls were coming down, and to be prepared.

**Angel POV**

I walked down the stairs first because Alice told me to. She also told me to send mental images to Iggy showing him what we look like. So, I sent him a picture of me, then of Nudge, the Max, Wendy, Bella, Rose and Alice. When he saw what Wendy looked like I heard him take in a sharp breath. I already knew he liked Wendy and that she liked him. I swear, if these two start acting like Max and Fang did before, I'm going to kill them!

We walked down the stairs and sat next to 'our boys'. Because this is going to take a while, I'll just tell you who was sitting where going around the circle. On my right was Edward, the Bella, Alice, Jasper, Fang, Max, Wendy, Iggy, Emmett, Rose, Nudge, Jacob, Gazzy and then me!

"What are we going to play?!" I asked excitedly.

"Truth or dare!" shouted Alice. Oh, no.


	7. Truth? or DARE!

**ok, now this had to be my favorite chapter! it's truth or dare time! and a little judge at the end! the last dare is really random, but i was feeling random so there! please review and tell me what you think and what i can improve on! school is starting in less than a week, and i'm going to be a freshman in high school, so i won't have as much time to update, but i promise i'll update whenever i have time! thank you!**

**ember :)**

**Nudge POV**

Yay! Truth or dare! I love that game!

"I'll go first," Alice said. "Um, Nudge, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" I didn't feel like doing any dares right now.

"Have you ever liked someone other than Jacob? And if so, who?"

Uh, oh. Truth is, I used to like Iggy, but now that I have Jacob, he's more of a brother to me. "Um, well, I used to like Iggy, but now that I have Jacob, Iggy's more of a brother to me." I smiled up at Jacob and he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Nudge, it's your turn to pick someone," Angel said.

"Oh, right. Um, Wendy, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," but she didn't look too happy about picking it.

"I dare you to kiss Iggy on the cheek."

She looked nervous, but still leaned over and placed a chastise kiss on Iggy's cheek. In response to that Iggy blushed a deep red.

The game continued on for about another hour or so, and soon the little kids, Angel and Gazzy, fell asleep. Max and Fang carried them upstairs and put them in Carlisle's study, which had a bed they could sleep on.

When they got back Alice had a strange expression on her face. Ok, now I'm scared.

"Ok, so now that the little ones are asleep, we can get to the _real _truth or dare. Or should I say _dare_ or dare?" Alice said with an evil smile.

"Edward? Is she always like that?" Max asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Edward replied.

"Ok, so who's going first?" I asked nervously.

"You," said Alice. "I dare you to sit on Jacob's lap for the duration of this game."

Ok, easy enough. I sat down on Jacob's lap and he put his arms around me. Why didn't I think of this sooner?

"Ok, my turn. Emmett, I dare you to sit on Edward's lap," I said.

Emmett made his way from Rosalie over to Edward and sat down. "Hello brother," Emmett said.

"I swear I will hurt you," Edward replied in a cool voice that was even scarier.

"Ok, well, Eddy boy, I dare you to kiss Wendy on the mouth! Then I can get off of you," Emmett said.

I looked over at Iggy and he looked _pissed off_. Edward went over to Wendy and kissed her softly on the lips, then went back to Bella and had a short make-out session with her.

"Get a room!" Max, Alice, Rose, Wendy and I shouted at them.

"Wendy, it's your turn." I said to her.

"Oh, right. Um, Jacob, I dare you to kiss Alice," Wendy said.

"I'll be right back love," Jacob whispered in my ear, then he picked me up and put me down on the ground beside him. He then walked over to Alice, kissed her on her forehead, turned around with a grossed out look on his face, and came back to where I was. He picked me up and put me on his lap, then spent some time just smelling my hair. Interesting.

"Ok, I dare you, Rose, to give Jasper a lap dance," Jacob said. I looked up at him with wide eyes, but he just chuckled and nodded to Rose. She was giving him a look of utter loathing.

Walking over to Jasper, Rose straddled his hips and began moving hers back and forth. After ten minutes, Jacob told her she could stop, so she got up and glared at Jacob. "Max, I dare you to lip-lock with Jacob," she said.

I was appalled…..and it looked like Max was grossed out. She got up from her position next to Fang and came over to where I was sitting with Jacob. She looked apologetically at me and Jacob then leaned down and kissed him. After what seemed like forever, but was only about 2 seconds, Max pulled away and ran to Fang, jumping into his arms and kissing him full on the mouth.

I looked up at Jacob and he leaned down and took my mouth in his. I parted my lips and his tongue hastily slithered into my mouth, seemingly tasting ever inch of it before he pulled away. Dazed, I looked at Max, waiting for her to continue the game.

"Ok, Iggy, I dare you to kiss Wendy!" Max looked excited, and I knew she could tell Iggy liked Wendy.

Iggy "looked" at Wendy, then put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. Iggy pulled back and "looked" at her again, then she blushed and kissed him again. It was all very sweet and romantic, but Alice had to go and spoil it by clearing her throat and calling attention to herself.

"Can we please got on with this game?!" she asked.

"Fine. Alice! I dare you to strip right in-front of Fang!" Iggy said. What a perv!

"Iggy! You can't even see!" Max yelled at him.

"No, but Fang can," Iggy said back. Max gave Fang a, you'd better not enjoy this, look, and in response Fang kissed Max on the neck.

Alice walked over to Fang and started to strip. Jasper looked uncomfortable, and I knew he would be able to tell if Fang was turned on by this display of affection.

I hid my face in Jacob's shirt when Alice was down to her bra and underwear. She really wasn't going to take those off, right? But then I heard Max's angry gasp and her hand slapping over Fang's eyes. Yep, she took them off.

"Ok, my clothes are back on now guys!" Alice said. I looked up from Jacob's shirt, and could see that the girls had all hidden their faces, while the guys had buried theirs in the girls' hair. Max looked out to kill, but Fang restrained her, whispering in her ear about something that made Max blush.

"Fang, I dare you to take Max's clothes off," Alice said. My eyes bugged out, as did everyone's except Edward and Alice. Fang looked over at Max and moved in front of her. He mad quick work of her outer layers, so all that was left was her bra and underwear. Once again, for the second time that night, I buried my face in Jacob's shirt.

After what seemed like a millennia, Fang spoke. "Ok, Um, Bella, I dare you to lick Jacob's neck." What's with all the dares concerning my boyfriend?! Bella, with a disgusted look on her face, walked up to us and leaned down to Jacob's neck, where she licked and small amount of flesh there, then quickly ran to Edward and started tonguing him.

"Get a room!" Jacob, Emmett, Iggy, Fang, and Jasper yelled.

Bella pulled away from Edward and laughed. "Ok, Jasper, you're the last one. I dare you to stand on your head, sing the British national anthem, with your eyes crossed, and juggle three rubber balls with your feet," wow, Bella put way too much energy into that dare!

Jasper then stood on his head in the middle of our circle, singing the British national anthem with his eyes crossed, and juggling three rubber balls with his feet……wow!

I gave an involuntary yawn and Jacob picked me up in his arms.

"We're going to go to bed," he said. "See you guys in the morning."

The rest of the humans followed suit, with Iggy kissing Wendy goodnight. Jacob walked with me up the stairs and led me to Edward and Bella's room. We settled into the huge bed, and I moved closer to Jacob's side.

He started kissing my neck, and I let out a moan I had been trying to keep inside. He chuckle against my neck, then started nipping and sucking at my pulse point.

"Jacob." I whispered, because that was as loud as I could go at the time. In response, he rolled me onto my back and was on-top of me before I could say anything else. He slowly kissed up my neck, and I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled his lips to mine.

He responded immediately, kissing me with a burning passion. And when I say burning, I mean burning. His hand, hot on my back, moved over my clothes to in-between my wings, where he rubbed gentle circles that made me sleepy. His lips became less urgent against mine, and he moved to the side of me. I rested my head against his strong chest and soon fell into a gentle and wonderful slumber.


	8. Iggy

**ok, here's the next chapter...i'm starting high school monday, but i'm going to try to update before i go back, and every chance i get after that! i love this chapter too! and i hope you will also! review!**

**Nudge POV**

I woke up next to Jacob, his arm around me like a big hot bar, holding me in-place, thought not incapacitating my ability to breathe. I looked up at his face to see that he was awake, looking down at me with loving eyes. Ugh, I love Jacob, have I ever told you that? Yes? Ok, just checking.

"Morning, Beautiful," Jacob said, stroking my cheek with the hand that wasn't holding me in-place.

"Morning, Jacob," I replied.

We got up and headed downstairs, the smell of sizzling bacon and sausage leading us to the kitchen. The rest of the flock was there already, as were all the vampires. There was so much food on the table I felt my eyes pop out of my head.

We sat down and piled food on our plates, the rest doing the same, and started shoveling food into our mouths. The food was so good; I didn't know how the vampires did it! They couldn't even eat the food!

"What are we doing today?" Angel asked Edward.

"Well, Alice has nothing planned, so I guess you can all go hand out and do whatever you want," Edward replied, smiling at Angel.

Cool, so I get to spend the whole day hanging out with Jacob.

**Iggy POV**

After breakfast Wendy and I went for a walk in the woods. I really liked Wendy, in fact, I was in love with her, and after spending the night in her room next to her, even thought I was sleeping, it still felt good to be next to her.

We were just walking when it happened.

A bunch of erasers-the real kind- jumped out from behind trees and started attacking. I fought, and I could hear Wendy fighting, but then I felt a sharp pain in my back, and heard Wendy scream, then I lost consciousness.

**Wendy POV**

Oh my God, IGGY!

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, then rushed over to him, not caring about the things around me, knowing they couldn't hurt me anyways. I picked up Iggy and ran him back to the house.

I rushed him up to Carlisle. "Help him, please." I was dry sobbing, the only thing I could do as a vampire. He was the only one I cared about, and I needed him to stay with me.

"It's not too late, do you want me to bite him, or do you want to?" instead of answering him, I ran up to his study and placed Iggy on the bed in there.

"Forgive me." I said, then leaned down and bit into his neck. I didn't drink any of the blood that pooled into my mouth, only spitting it out when I knew my poison was in his system.

I pulled a chair up next to his bed, and sat holding onto his hand. His heart was still beating, and I could see the pain in his eyes and the poison started working.

His teeth were clenched, his eyes open, and I could hear his grunts, though he refused to cry out in pain.

I sat there with him for those three days, talking to him, holding him, trying to persuade him to cry out in pain, but he stayed stubborn, closing his eyes so I couldn't see the pain that was evident.

The others came and went, saying their words of encouragement, but I never noticed any of them, only focusing on Iggy.

Finally, the sweet sound of his heart beating sped up, then stopped completely. I dry sobbed again, knowing I would never hear that sweet sound again. I looked at him, but he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Iggy, it's me, Wendy, open your eyes, please. Tell me you're alright. I'm so sorry, but it was the only thing I could do. Please forgive me. Iggy, I love you." I cried into his hand, praying he'd forgive me.

**Iggy POV**

It was over, the intense burning. Finally, it was over. But I knew I was different, knew I wasn't human. I was like Wendy.

Wendy.

I heard her talking to me through this whole thing, felt her cold hand holding mine, but wait, it wasn't cold anymore. It felt warm, perfect.

Then I heard her say something that was completely ludicrous, and another something that was exulting, all in the same sentence. She begged me to forgive her, then told me she loved me.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see black, like I usually did. What I wasn't prepared for was the clear picture that was the world, right in front of my eyes. MY EYES! They're fixed! I CAN SEE!

I looked over to Wendy, and saw her dry sobbing into my hand. I pulled her chin up, so that she'd look at me, and she smiled at me. She was even more beautiful than the pictures Angel sent me in my mind. I smiled at her, then did something that surprised her, I kissed her. I kissed her with as much passion as I felt every time I was with her.

She opened her mouth, something she'd never done before, and I slipped my tongue into her mouth, loving the taste of her and the feel of my lips and hers together.

I pulled back and smiled at her. "Thank you. I love you."

Her face lit up, and she threw herself into my arms, kissing me with the same burning passion as before. When she pulled back, I looked into her eyes and said something I never thought I'd say. "Wendy, I can see!"

**i was crying by the time i was done with this. it means so much to me that Iggy had someone to be with for the rest of his life, and that he can see. expect a sort of twist in the next chapter, but i don't know how much of a twist it will be :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Three Days

**i have been gone, and i apologize, but i have just started school and there is so much homework.**

**REVIEW!**

**Nudge POV**

It had been three days since Iggy and Wendy had been attacked by erasers. The Cullen's and the pack were taking turns watching the perimeter of the house. Jacob had left me a couple times to make rounds, but he would only be gone when I was asleep, and he assured me he was back before I could even miss him.

I wasn't sleeping very well. I was worried for Iggy, I mean, we didn't even know what would happen if he became a vampire. I hoped, for the Cullen's sake, that he would be alright, because if not there was going to be some major hissy fits going on up in this house!

Once I woke up from a really bad dream. Iggy was a vampire, but he didn't remember any of us, and he attacked us and hurt all of us, killing everyone but me. I was crying at him to stop through the whole thing, but he wouldn't. Then he came over to me. I was just waiting for him to kill me too, but instead he kissed my neck, and bit me. I cried out in pain, but he didn't care, he just kept sucking on my neck. It felt bizarre, and hurt, but I felt like I was floating, then nothing at all.

I woke with a start and looked to the side of me. Jacob was gone, probably out making his rounds, and I needed to talk to someone. I usually talked to Iggy, but seeing as how he was still in his transformation to a vampire, I went to talk to Jasper. I had really formed a bond with him, and Alice was really nice to me. We got along great, and had lots of fun together.

I knocked lightly on Jasper's door, and he opened it. I sent out a wave of my feelings toward him, and saw the realization hit his face.

"Come in," he said, and I walked in behind him. Sitting in one of the chairs, I told him all about what had happened in my dream. He sat there and listened to me, and it was only us in the room (Alice had left to give us privacy). When I was done he merely held open his arms for me, and I went and sat in his lap, holding onto him.

"He will be fine. He'll remember you and will never hurt you, any of you. I promise," he whispered in my ear, and I believed him.

His promise held firm. When Iggy finally woke from the pain, Wendy was there, begging him to forgive her for changing him. Iggy, loving her through everything, kissed her, then said what he'd never expect to say, that he could see.

It turns out that us Avian-Americans can survive even vampire bites. Iggy didn't have to drink blood, he could eat and drink regular people things, but blood was nice for him to have every once in a while.

We got to see him almost right after he was changed, and he looked better than ever. All my worrying was for nothing, because he was fine.

He and Wendy got married that winter, under the glistening trees bright with snow. Angel, Max, Bella, Rose, Alice and I were the bridesmaids, with Esme as Wendy's maid of honor. Fang, Jacob, Gazzy, Jasper and Edward were the groom's men, with Carlisle being Iggy's best man. Emmett, after getting his license on-line, was the one to conduct the ceremony, something he'd always wanted to do, and married the two off.

Fang got attacked by werewolves, real ones, and almost died, but Rose, much to Max's displeasure, bit him, turning him into a vampire like Iggy. A couple months later, on Max's 21st birthday, her expiration date showed on the back of her neck, so Fang, being a vampire and Max's husband by then, bit her, turning her into a vampire as well.

When my 21st birthday rolled around, Jacob found my expiration date….in an unmentionable place.

He rushed me and our two kids, Emma and Billy, over to the Cullen's from our house in La Push, and worried frantically over me for three days while Iggy's poison took over my body.

Now, Angel and Gazzy have both been changed, four of us forever 21, two of us forever 20, and one of us, Jacob, my Jacob, forever 17. Our kids have grown up, left out on their own. They have wings and can change into wolves, but they are as normal as the rest of us, and I miss them dearly.

It's been thirty years since I first stepped onto first beach and was attacked by giant wolves. We're going to Forks College, and all my classes are with my family and friends. Our tale isn't over, but this next part isn't my tale to tell. My younger brother will be the narrator of his story, and that story is amazing. How do I know this? Well, I'm seeing it all play out. In my head. I am a psychic, but a great one at that. I can manipulate people's decisions, alter their futures. But enough about me. We must wait some time for the events to start, and the next time you hear from us, I promise it will be an adventure of a lifetime.

**now, don't shoot me. this story is over, but i have a sequel lined up in Gazzy's point of view, so if you would like to read it, review. also, please review this chapter because it's the last one. plenty of you have marked me on your alerts and favorites, and for that i am so thankful...but i ask only that you review this chapter...and watch for the sequel!**

**Ember :)**


End file.
